The Carzy Dulemon Craze!
by Evil-Butterflylizard
Summary: when a new fad comes to townsville, has everyone gone insane? according to Buttercup, yes. **chapter 2 is up**
1. Dulewha?

Chapter one: Dule-wha? 

The City of Townsville! Townsville is probably the hippest, happening place there is! It's probably more hip and happening then New York, Los Angeles and Las Vegas combined! It's quite hard to keep up with the Jones's in this town! Townsville is also home to the beloved and very popular Powerpuff girls! Right now, the Professor is going to buy them each one toy from the toy store. 

Before they all flew of to their favorite sections, the Professor had something important to say. "Since you have all been saving Townsville and being such good darling girls, I'm going to buy you one toy each, but it has to be under ten bucks." 

"Aw!" Moaned Buttercup, "But the new Ninja Jack Action Figure costs eleven bucks! My life wouldn't be complete without it!" 

"I'm very sure you could if you really tried, Buttercup" the professor said, "Now I'm sure you girls won't get lost, but in case you do, just go to the front entrance, I'll be there one hour from now, okay?" 

"Okay" agreed Blossom, "If you need me, I'll be at the Tiffany doll aisle or the Educational toy aisle." 

"I'll be with the stuffed toys!" Bubbles piped in "Octi would really like a friend." 

"You know where I'll be" Buttercup said with a scowl, still a little angry about not being able to get the action figure she wanted. 

"I know Buttercup, the action figure aisle or the video game aisle, I know." The Professor said with a smile, "Promise me you'll come back here in one hour, okay?" 

"Yes professor!" All three girls said, and with that, they each ran at normal speeds to the toy store, so they could look at the other toys as well. 

When Buttercup was at the video game aisle, she was browsing through some of the Y-Box games when something caught her eye, it was a game for the ultra game guy handheld system. It had two little creatures fighting each other on the box, one of them, a creature that was pink and round like Kirby, with ears and a tail like Pikachu, was blowing wind at an other creature, a round blue creature that looked like a cross between Sonic the Hedgehog and Poliwhorl. On the top in big bold metallic letters, was the title to the game, "Dulemon". Buttercup looked at the back, it had three screen shots and a short description of the game. It was a game where you had little creatures dulemon, and the object of the game was that the world was in great peril from an evil dulemon but with the help of your dulemon friends, you could defeat it, or something like that. Buttercup looked at it for a little bit, then she put it back on the shelf. 

"Pfft... I doubt this game will be popular anytime soon" she said in disgust. Then something else caught her eye, it was a cool wheels dinkey car that looked pretty cool, and it was only four bucks. Would her sisters be jelous of her? maybe... 


	2. that looks familiar

Chapter 2: That looks a little familiar... Where have I seen it before... 

An hour had passed since the Puffs arrived at the toy store, and very soon it was time to go home. The Professor, being a man of his word, had arrived near the cashiers, on the dot, so he pay for his beloved children's new toys. Blossom was the first to arrive, she had chosen a Psychiraist Tiffany set, complete with clipboard and psychiraist couch. Then Buttercup showed up with her cool black dinky car. Now they were waiting for Bubbles... 

"What's taking Bubbles so long? She should have been here five minutes ago!" Buttercup moaned 

"Buttercup," Blossom said, "You know how long it takes Bubbles to decide on things, remember that a week ago she was wondering if she should have milk of orange juice for breakfast, and by the time she decided, it was already noon" 

"Oh yah!" Buttercup replied "well it's going to be midnight when she's done!" 

"No she won't" the professor said, "Because here she comes right now" 

Just as the Professor said, there came Bubbles, with her new toy. It was a stuffed toy that was round and pink, with long pointy ears and a zigzagged tail. Buttercup recognized the plushie immediately, it was the same creature on the video game box she saw before. Buttercup didn't like the stuffed toy at all, she thought it was pretty stupid. 

Buttercup said "Bubbles! Where did you get such a stupid toy! It's so... Stupid!" 

"He's not!" Bubbles replied "Huffy Puffy isn't stupid at all!" 

"_Huffy Puffy!?_" Buttercup shouted "That's such a stupid name! Why did you name him that?!" 

"I didn't. It said so on his tag right here" Bubbles said and showed Buttercup the tag, not only did the tag have the cute creature's name but also a logo with the same big Metallic letters as the video game: Dulemon 

"Pfft..." Buttercup said, "It's still pretty stupid, oh well, it's a stupid name for a stupid toy!" 

"Buttercup!" The Professor said with a tone of anger in his voice "You shouldn't say that Bubbles' toy is stupid, how would you feel if someone said that your toy car was stupid" 

"I... Guess I would... Feel bad..." Buttercup said, trying to force the words out "I'm... I'm sorry Bubbles" 

"That's okay Buttercup" Bubbles said "and Mr. Huffy Puffy forgives you to" 

"Whatever..." Buttercup said "Now lets go home, T.V puppet pals is going to be on soon" 

After the professor paid for the girls' new toys, they got into the car, and drove off towards their home. Buttercup was still a little annoyed of the pink puffball, mostly because Bubbles was taking to it just like she was taking to Octi. So Buttercup decided to talk to Blossom. 

"What do you think of Bubbles toy?" Buttercup asked Blossom, who was busy looking at her new playset. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Blossom said 

"What do you think about Bubbles' new toy?" Buttercup asked again 

"I think it's kind of cute actually" Blossom replied "Why do you want to know?" 

"Because I find it kinda stupid" Buttercup said 

"Give it some time"Blossom said "It'll probably grow on you in time" 

So the Utonuims drove of home with their new toys, when they got there, they watched their all-time favorite T.V show, T.V puppet pals, With the Professor. After T.V puppet pals was over, a commercial came on that got the Puff's attention. It was for a T.V show that was premerering after T.V puppet Pals, 

"Hey Kids! Check this out! Coming up next, is a new show that was a major hit in Japan, It's the incredible monster show, DULEMON: the cartoon" 

_"A Dulemon cartoon!?!"_ Buttercup thought _"this can't be good"_

__

__"can we watch it professor?" Bubbles asked 

"I don't see why not" the Professor answered 

So they sat and got ready to watch the U.S prememer of Dulemon: the cartoon. 


End file.
